As discussed in further detail below, conventional configurations of cell libraries for an integrated circuit are undesirable because they do not allow customization of the cell libraries within a given circuit block of an integrated circuit (IC). Therefore, conventional configurations of cell libraries do not enable efficient use of the area on the IC and do not improve power consumption characteristics of the IC.